


沙与雷鸣

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 死舞97大量私设，捏造成山假设97在死舞里也是双子
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	沙与雷鸣

***

Vida不是没有听过他还有个兄弟。看他长大的老人说孩子一出生就被抱走了，你早出生，你是哥哥。Vida没有多大触动，对于一个见都没见过的人，Vida很难产生感情。荒原，沙砾，呼啸的风，清澈的天空，这些东西都比所谓的“弟弟”来得亲切。

你弟弟被带走前，抓着你的手指头不肯松手。

Vida耳朵动了动，随后一声叹息传到他耳边，再也没后续，这个话题永远结束了。

Vida偶尔会坐在土堆上，不管泥土会弄脏衣服，在漆黑的夜空下凝视着深渊般的大洞，夜空用闪烁的星看着他。

他想过很多事，关于生和死，灵与肉，愤怒和绝望。直到他外出回来，他才第一次想起了“弟弟”这件事。

他们一族很少外出，固步自封，Vida为了找到新的水源长途跋涉，回来的路上遇到了沙尘暴。铺天盖地的沙尘犹如海浪向他吞来，他一个人站在那，无处可逃，蚂蚁般被沙尘暴淹没，狂风卷着沙土逼他闭上眼睛，提前向他展示死亡的触感。

他活下来了，灰头土脸爬起来时浑身酸痛，仿佛被车轮碾过。身上都是沙尘，头发里，耳朵里，嘴巴里，衣服里，抖一抖能掉下来不少。

他突然就想起“弟弟”的事情了，他在想他的弟弟跟他像吗，是不是也那么强，是不是也没有人会在死后为他哀悼。

他去问弟弟的下落，没有人愿意告诉他。但Vida想知道的事一定会知道，稍稍使用武力威慑就能撬开他们的嘴巴。

刺眼的日光拦不住他的目光，他望向无边无际的沙漠，舔舔干裂的嘴唇。

他没有想太多，不管怎样他都能活下来。他走时没人敢拦住他，心软的妇孺们用悲伤的眼神目送他。Vida莫名恼火，只有他一个现在才知道双生兄弟的下落。明明是血亲，明明是世界上唯一的血亲，却要由别人告诉他，由别人来预见他的未来。多么自以为是的一群人。

Vida走了不到一周。一路上有人见他是异邦人，矮小纤弱，长相毫无威慑力，就上去敲诈他。仿佛Vida手里的双刃斧是摆设。Vida心情好时会直接削掉他们的头，心情不好则慢慢地砍成块。搜刮死人身上值钱的东西，有不少蠢货死在Vida的旅途中。

Vida杀掉了一位宫廷侍卫，装作他的样子混进去。中枢国的宫殿富丽堂皇，宫廷摆放着各国掠夺过来的战利品，无不彰显辉煌的征战胜迹。

Vida在里面浪费了不少时间。他要找到他的双生兄弟困难无比。Vida甚至不知道弟弟的名字是什么，他只知道他的双生兄弟在中枢国宫殿里。

他们要一个孩子做什么？Vida想不通，而且，为什么偏偏是他的兄弟？

亏得他听觉灵敏，装作巡逻时听见了门窗掩不住的咳嗽声。那声音听起来像是刚出生的小羊在叫，绵软又虚弱，里面藏着压抑的痛苦突然揪住Vida的心。

他为自己有这种感觉而震惊。他还以为自己的心只会跳动，再也不会有其他波动。鬼使神差般，他向声音的源头走近。

慌慌张张的侍女端着餐盘，在一处紧闭的面前害怕得发抖。见到Vida过来，将餐盘塞给Vida，慌忙地逃走了。餐盘里的饭菜已经凉透，侍女在门口站了不止一会。

让人心疼的咳嗽声就在门扉另一边。Vida试着推开门，没有上锁，门吱呀一声打开了。

穿着华丽天子装束的人颓废地坐在地上，头靠在床边，捂着嘴巴不停咳嗽，瘦小的脊背颤抖着，Vida抓紧了餐盘。

血缘是解开一切谜题的钥匙。

头冠繁重，那人摘了半天摘不下，Vida把餐盘放在矮桌上，蹲下来，解开头冠饰品与头发勾住的结。

Vida放下头冠，伸出手还没有碰到人，又触电般收回去。他没有摸过初生的羊羔，他的手上还有双刃斧磨出来的茧子，他只会杀人和掠夺。

他的弟弟那双红色的眼睛因为病痛溢满泪水，眼底青黑，嘴边和手心有咳出来的血，脸颊泛着病态的红，嘴唇苍白，咳得直不起背。

“药……”

他的弟弟吃力地抬起手指，指着床头的柜子。

Vida回过神，粗鲁地在床头抽屉里翻找着，拿出药罐递给他。

他连吃药都困难。那几颗药丸没有被盛住，滚过掌心的血，落到冰冷的地板上。

Vida捡起来，问他：“要吃多少？”

他被愠怒的Vida吓到，小声说：“两颗。”

Vida没听清，烦躁地让他大声点。

“两、两颗。”

他咳嗽更加急促。Vida给他喂下药，桌子上只有凉水，Vida更加恼怒。

“你叫什么？”

天子无力地坐在地上，Vida耐心等他喘过气。可药似乎不起作用，咳嗽声一声一声像小刀刮着Vida的皮肤，刮掉血肉见到骨头，Vida恨不得杀人。他的弟弟为什么会这样？中枢国不是个强大的国家吗？为什么他的弟弟得不到医治，得不到照料，看起来时时刻刻都要被病痛折磨致死？

Vida蹲下来，跟天子平视。天子长得跟他如出一辙，Vida是淡粉色的，带着月光的宁静和疯狂，而他的双生兄弟是赤红色的，带着太阳的温暖和死亡。

“Kuon。”Kuon告诉他，擦干净眼泪，看到Vida后慢慢张大嘴巴，像是透过一层时光的薄膜看到了遗失之物，“我也想知道……你的名字。”

“Vida。”

Vida咬牙切齿，Kuon没有害怕一脸凶相的Vida。Kuon用一贯柔软的表情看着Vida。如果他们没有分开，Vida会是一个凶巴巴却把弟弟宠上天的家伙，而Kuon会是Vida冲动时拦住Vida，在Vida受伤时给Vida包扎的乖巧弟弟。

Kuon忍着病痛，扯起嘴角，淡淡地笑起来：“我觉得我应该认识你。可我们又不该见面。”

Kuon思索了几秒，坚定地摇头。没有露出悲伤的表情，用初生羔羊又不带着任何悲喜的的语调说：

“我们不应该见面。哥哥。”

Vida听后紧紧捏着Kuon的手臂，忘记自己的力气大得恐怖。Kuon只是皱了皱眉，没有吭声。

过了一会，Vida松开他，看到Kuon圣印上的青紫，啧了一声。Kuon把手臂藏到身后。

Vida嫌弃似的抹掉Kuon脸上的眼泪，越抹越多：“说得那么绝情就不要哭啊。是我把你弄疼了吗，烦死了。”

Vida胸腔里叫嚣的愤怒被浇灭了，皱着眉伸出手，一把抱住Kuon。单薄孱弱的身体不到骨瘦如柴的地步，但像纸片不堪一击，Vida怀疑Kuon连斧头都拿不起来。

Kuon犹犹豫豫回抱住他，靠在Vida的肩上，软软的红发搔弄Vida的脖子。

Vida的体温比他高，身上有清冷的香味，大概是穿过了花丛吧。Kuon想见到花，在太阳下的，在月亮下，能够被采摘带走的花。

没有人像Vida这样抱着他。这是他活到现在第一个拥抱，还是来自他的哥哥，这值得他记住一辈子。

Kuon是不想回抱住Vida的，切掉的联系会因为一个拥抱连上。最坏的结果是再也分不开。

Vida靠近他时，他有一种回到羊水里的安心感，让他想永远沉睡下去。

TB没有C


End file.
